


Wedding Reception

by kiskisbella



Series: Sheith Problematic Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Incest, M/M, ProblematicWeek, Sheithproblematicweek, Sibling Incest, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiskisbella/pseuds/kiskisbella
Summary: Keith was a bad son, and guilt caught in his gut and weighed like a heavy stone every time they did.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sheith Problematic Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673818
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Wedding Reception

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't really look for any help with this, so it might not be the best, but any advice is welcomed!

The reception was decorated with babies breath and bells, fairy lights hung along the ceiling and rafters, giving the small hall a magical feeling that made Keith’s father giddy like a schoolgirl. Married, he was getting married to the most beautiful woman in the world, given a second chance at love and live.

Keith was happy, really,  _ really _ happy that his father had finally found someone to spend the rest of his days with, but that didn’t make this any less awkward when he finally met the woman that brought a new spark in Tex’s life, only for his eyes to lay upon her son. He didn’t even know his name, but Keith knew Shiro well. They’d always somehow find each other at a club, and it was borderline insane how they kept meeting up. 

It was also borderline insane that he’d had sex with his new stepbrother for months before officially meeting him, and that they hadn’t been able to stop. Keith was a bad son, and guilt caught in his gut and weighed like a heavy stone every time they did.

Guilt didn’t stop him when he and Shiro found a bathroom before the reception, fingered open roughly with muffled moans to keep from getting caught. Shiro brought one of Keith’s legs up to rest on the bathroom bench before lining up his cock up to his hole and thrusting in entirely without mercy. Keith bit down on his lip to keep from making noise, trembling over the sink as pleasure danced over his spine in waves. His mouth opened in a silent moan, eyes closed and brows pinched in ecstasy. 

Shiro pulled Keith’s mouth to meld with his, tasting the champagne and cake on his tongue until the need for air made his vision fade, drunk off of the taste of alcohol and taboo. Shiro pulled away, tongue catching on the skin right behind his ear, kissing a hickey for all to see. Keith had half the mind to tell him off, but the thought of being owned by his brother stoked a fire burning deep inside and spurred him on.

The two thrust with abandon, chasing release like teenagers, low moans and gasps escaping their lips when they do. Keith’s orgasm shakes him to his core, tingles and sparks running along his nerves until they reach the tips of his fingers and toes. He collapses over the sink when it finishes, Shiro finishing up behind him and leaning over his body for support. 

The two-part and fix their clothing, not a word uttered between them until Shiro looks Keith in the eye, a hard look fixing him to his spot.

“This will be the last time we do this,” He starts, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and back again, “So, I hope you enjoyed it.” He pats Keith’s shoulder before making his way out of the bathroom.

Keith didn’t have it in him to even argue about it, they both knew it wasn’t true.

**Author's Note:**

> i almost forgot to post this on the right day lol


End file.
